


Red, Red Wine

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Drabble Sequence: 5 drabbles of Brenda and Sharon imbibing and making merry.





	

1\. 

“I don’t normally drink reds.” Sharon admitted, accepting the glass from Brenda. 

“I really only have Merlot.” Brenda sat in the armchair in her living room and sipped her own glass. “You don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it.” She added playfully. 

Sharon smiled. “No. I like it. I just… get drunker faster on reds…” 

Brenda grinned to herself behind her wine glass. “Well, hopefully I’ll get to see drunk Sharon tonight.” 

She sipped. “If I can crash on the couch, let’s do it.” 

Brenda’s smile widened. “Really? Let’s order Chinese too. Make a night of it.” 

2\. 

The last couple of drops from the bottle splashed into Sharon’s glass. 

“I have more.” Brenda said, standing. Sharon hadn’t doubted that for a moment, to be honest. Brenda was ahead by a glass and a half, because she was more used to Merlot. Even that being the case, she was graceful on her feet. 

Sharon tilted her head, watching Brenda’s retreating form, eyes scanning curves. Brenda really was very attractive and charming. It was easy being with Brenda. 

“I must be drunk.” Sharon murmured, sipping Merlot. 

“Did you say something?” Brenda asked from the kitchen. 

“Just talking to myself…” 

3\. 

The greasy Chinese take-out in her stomach had done little to slow the effects of the wine. Sharon’s head was swimming and had lost the ability to worry if she was laughing too raucously - which she almost certainly was. 

By then Brenda was being just as giggly and irreverent as Sharon - which made Sharon feel more at ease. 

Sharon stood up, rocking unsteadily on her stiletto pumps. She put her hands out for balance. “…Am I moving…?”

“No.” Brenda laughed. 

Brenda stood and cupped Sharon’s elbows. Sharon locked eyes with her and smiled. 

Brenda leaned in and kissed her softly. 

4\. 

Brenda pulled back slowly. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t’ve…” 

Sharon cupped Brenda’s cheeks and pulled her into a kiss with vigor. She pushed Brenda back against the wall and Brenda grinned against her lips. 

“Can I take you to bed?” Brenda asked breathlessly. 

Sharon nodded. 

“Is that too forward?” Brenda questioned. 

Sharon shook her head. 

Brenda’s hands snaked up the back of Sharon’s shirt, splaying her fingers over the heated skin. Sharon’s hands cupped Brenda’s ass, dragging her closer. 

Brenda took Sharon by the hand and pulled her to the bedroom. Sharon sat on the bed and Brenda straddled her hips. 

5\. 

Sharon awoke in an unfamiliar bed as the early morning sunlight streamed in through half drawn floral print curtains. Brenda was still sleeping soundly next to her, her body curling towards Sharon. 

Sharon smiled and tucked her head closer to Brenda to block out the light and Brenda put an arm around her, holding her close. Sharon brushed blonde hair away and pressed a soft kiss to Brenda’s cheek and Brenda smiled sleepily, giving Sharon a squeeze. 

Sharon closed her eyes and immediately began to drift back to sleep, the taste of red wine and Brenda still on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> for gameofcards on livejournal. go spades!


End file.
